The Mistake of the Sun God
by TheLuckySnake
Summary: The gods were basically dead. Drenched in insanity was more like it. One of the last sane gods, Apollo stumbled upon Harry Potter at the age of eight months and took him in, to raise him as his own. Things go wrong, horribly wrong.


**This is a massive harem. I will include multiple fandoms in it. Harry will be god-like, and hopefully this story won't suck.**

**Beta- None. **

**I know, I should get one. But with all the betas who are not on and all who really are not what I am looking for, it would be too much trouble. **

**However, if there is someone reading this story that can help me. I need someone who can be very descriptive and they are good with grammar. I am not an expert at writing ( if you cant't tell by now) however, that does not mean you can flame me. Flamers will be yelled at. Criticism will be acknowledged. I am not putting in descriptive sexual content or any sexual content. This isn't word porn. (I am not against word porn, just not good at it.) I hope you all understand that the chapters will be as long as I want them to be. No use complaining. I use wordpad which is awful. It doesn't correct anything and doesn't have word-count. I am sorry. **

In the middle of the night, a man cradled a small toddler whose hair was darker than the time of day. The only light was the toddlers bright green eyes which shone brightly,even in the darkness. The poor child was dressed in rags that were too big for him. It was obvious he was starved.

"I never thought you would steal a child."

Another man stepped out of the black shadows. The man seemed to be one with the night, his aura demanded respect.

"He was being beaten, you've of all people would be able to tell, uncle."Not even looking, the man holding the child said.

"You are leaving something out nephew."

"And how would you know that?"

"You can't lie, it is against your nature."

The man stayed silent for a few moments, as if thinking about life and death themselves. His lips started to move before sound came," Things haven't been looking good. Many of those in Tarturus have disapeared. Something is happening to us, I have forseen it uncle."

The man in the shadows stared at the other man and laughed." I can't believe you didn't see it sooner. We were doomed from the beginning! Our arrogance has grown so much. Zeus has finally lost it. Apollo, my nephew, I fear for my sanity, my life. The humans won't last with us as insane mad-men."

The Now known Apollo swiftly said," Just like Grandfather did."

The laughing man-no- god was very quick in regaining his self. "Yes, Just like my father and my grandfather. Same with my darling mother and grandmother. I remember when my father was a kind and noble immortal. He loved us, he was the only one who actually accepted me you know, besides Hestia. "

He worked hard to hide the tears coming from his eyes in big fat drops. Not many would think that Hades could even cry, much less actually show emotion other than hatred.

"Uncle Hades, this child could be what is left of us. He may be mortal, but I can feel his power and his soul. For all I know I could be making a very grave mistake about this, but it is worth the try."

The god of Death had curiosity in his eyes." What is it you are planning?"

Apollo for once in his life was serious.

" Hestia helped me. I have pieces of their soul in this 'potion'. We will be gone within a few years. I-I know it is dangerous,but I have to try! Harry will contain us. When we die, he will become one of us to continue the line of Immortality. He and his chosen wife or husband. "

"I can't help but agree with you."

Apollo looked up shocked, he honestly didn't think that Hades would agree.

"The child will need training. In other worlds, in other universes, dimensions. "

Hades smiled (maybe for the first time) and said," We should train him starting now."

"Yes uncle."

**TEN YEARS LATER**

The boy named Harry James Potter was raised by Apollo, with the help of Uncle Hades. He was now at the age of eleven. Apollo ordered Hecate to teach Harry everything. And everything she did. Dark magic, light magic. She didn't leave anything out. That was Apollo's first mistake.

Ordering Hecate he would later come to regret.

For that she placed a curse upon the child. Like all of his ancestors who were swallowed up in their own madness, he too began to shrivel up in hatred and paranoia. It was when ,like Apollo predicted, Apollo and Hades died. Apollo from the self-blaming of Harry's evilness. Hades, by Harry himself.

The small innocent boy was no longer innocent. At the age of ten, he accidently killed his uncle. Apollo's death triggered accidental magic that was dangerously powerful.

It was soon then that Harry would get a letter to a certain school called Hogwarts.


End file.
